1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing a liquid onto a railroad car loaded with coal to prevent evaporation of liquids contained within the coal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing of liquid onto moving vehicles is commonly performed for the purpose of washing the vehicle, and the prior art generally pertains to cleaning. Certain similarities are seen in prior art cleaning devices and the dispensing apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,170, issued to Chris J. Hebert et al. on Sep. 2, 1980, discloses a boom arm apparatus for cleaning the interior of a large tank or the like. The apparatus adjusts axially and rotationally, and includes a plurality of spray heads located on an arm which is held perpendicular to the main boom arm. The Hebert device is manually repositioned along the tank or ship hull to which it is attached.
A washing apparatus including adjustable boom, photoelectric system, and fluid supply system is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,932, issued to Forrest R. Burton on Jan. 19, 1988.
A washing apparatus having the ability to detect position and contour of a vehicle, and to aim washing fluid accordingly, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,042, issued to Daniel J. Del Prato et al. on Jan. 29, 1991.
Other washing devices having adjustable spray heads include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,351,478, 4,805,653, and 5,076,304, issued respectively to Bruce T. Looper on Sep. 28, 1982; to Richard W. Krajicek et al. on Feb. 21, 1989; and to W. Harry Mathews on Dec. 31, 1991.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.